


Hear My Prayer

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Post Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is gone, and Sam is alone. This is his last resort.</p><p>Written for SRS2012, Bonus Round 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear My Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suchanadorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/gifts).



> This challenge was to write a dialogue-only scene based on the prompts given. The prompt I chose to fill was given by **suchanadorer**.
> 
>  
> 
> _Dean and Cas are gone. All their friends are dead, Heaven is empty, and God's been missing for years. Sam doesn't know who else to turn to in the wake of their destruction of Dick Roman, so one night he prays to the only being ever truly devoted to making him happy: Lucifer._
> 
>  
> 
> _He doesn't expect an answer, and is surprised when he gets one._

“So, um. I—I know that this is a bad idea. You’re probably furious with me still, wherever you are, but I. I don’t know who else to turn to. My brother and Cas are gone. Our prophet’s gone. I don’t have anyone left. I must be going crazy to even consider this after what happened in the... after what happened. And I know you can’t talk back to me. But please, _please_ , if there’s some way you could hear me... I just need someone right now. I don’t want to be alone now that I know how it feels, and I think you probably understand. I, uh. Just—Lucifer, if you can hear me... I’m sorry.”  
  
“Hello, Sam.”  
  
“ _Jesus_ —what the— _how?_ ”  
  
“You called for me. I had to come.”  
  
“You were in the _Cage!_ ”  
  
“You needed me, Sam. You called for me by name, and you prayed. I could never deny you.”  
  
“No— _stop_ —don’t come any closer—”  
  
“You don’t have to be afraid, Sam. I’ll never hurt you.”  
  
“You _tortured_ me for _years_! You killed me over and over—”  
  
“I would _never_. That’s the Cage, Sam. I never once hurt you, nor did Michael or your brother. That’s how it works—it turns your mind against you. I never hurt you, Sam; don’t you remember? I promised that the first time we met. I _couldn’t_ hurt you if I wanted to. Don’t be afraid of me. I want to help you.”  
  
“I—I can’t believe that. How can you expect me to believe that? I almost died.”  
  
“And for that, I am sorry. It’s true that I was angry, Sam, but I knew our wager going in—if you won, you won, and that was it. The awful things done to you here were all in your head.”  
  
“So now what?”  
  
“You were the one to pray; you tell me. You’re lonely and scared, just as you always have been, but you’re facing the possibility of your life truly alone for the first time.”  
  
“I didn’t expect you to actually be here.”  
  
“Heaven and Hell couldn’t keep me from you, Sam, if you called for me. For the first time, you have.”  
  
“I—I don’t know what to do. I...”  
  
“Shh, Sam. It’s okay; you’re going to be fine. You won’t be alone. All of this will work out, you’ll see.”  
  
“H-how do you know that?”  
  
“Because, Sam—angels are watching over you.”


End file.
